Since 1986 the Phoenix Epidemiology and Clinical Research Branch has been designated as the World Health Organization(WHO)collaborating Center for Design, Methodology and Analysis of Epidemiological and Clinical Investigations in Diabetes. The purposes of the Center are to collaborate with WHO to implement the WHO/International Diabetes Federation action program on diabetes and to provide advice, consultation and collaboration with other investigators in the design, methodology and analysis of epidemiological and clinical studies of type 2 diabetes and its complications. The Center assists in the development and application of standardized methods for epidemiological and clinical investigation and data analysis relating to the etiology and pathogenesis of type 2 diabetes and its complications. The Center advises in the design of new studies, and provides on-site assistance when necessary. The Center serves to train investigators from many parts of the world in diabetes epidemiology and clinical research. The center participated in the International Diabetes Federation(IDF) Expert Committee on IFG and IGT and in the WHO consultation group recommending methods for the diagnosis and classification of complications of diabetes. The Center has provided advice and recommendations on the epidemic of diabetic renal disease in Guam and Saipan.